Shock
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set post "No Rest For The Wicked." A still in shock Sam does something unexpected. The hunt for Lilith begins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Bon Jovi.

**Shock**

Sam's eyes glazed over as held his brother's body.

When Bobby walked upstairs after being trapped in another room, he was devastated to see Sam rocking Dean back and forth. He was singing Bon Jovi rather loudly. And really badly.

"Come on, Sam," Bobby said, struggling not to cry. Sam ignored him and continued to sing.

Bobby sighed and grabbed Sam's arms. Sam jerked back and started singing again.

"Samuel Matthew Winchester, let go of your brother."

"Uncle Bobby, he won't wake up. I'm making him," Sam informed him. That was the moment Bobby realized Sam was in shock, because Sam had stopped calling him Uncle Bobby at the age of eleven.

"Sam, can you please let go of Dean for Uncle Bobby?"

Sam ignored him and started to sing again.

"Kiddo, come on," Bobby pleaded.

"Dean, wake up. Uncle Bobby needs us," Sam begged.

"He's not going to wake up, Sam."

"Stop lying, Uncle Bobby."

"I wish I _was _lying, Little One.

Sam's face contorted and he started crying again.

"Come on, Deanie Beanie. Wake up. I love you. I need you," he sobbed.

"He loved you, Sam. I love you too, Little One. I meant what I said before. Family don't end in blood."

"Love you too, Uncle Bobby."

"Since you love me, will you please let go of Dean?"

"I can't. Dean Andrew Winchester, wake up," Sam sobbed.

As Sam's tears landed on Dean's body, Bobby finally started crying himself.

Sam sobbed for a few more minutes when purple light suddenly began to emanate from Dean's body.

As Sam kept crying, the purple light got brighter. Dean's wounds (and shirt, Bobby noticed) began to heal.

A few seconds later, no injuries were visible. There was a choked gasp from Dean and he began to scream.

A still in shock Sam looked panicked. Bobby couldn't blame him, but he had to calm Dean down.

Sam backed up against the wall, looking terrified.

After a few seconds, Dean finally stopped screaming. Bobby had calmed him down.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I think Sam healed you," Bobby told him as he helped Dean sit up.

"I didn't mean to," Sam whimpered.

"It's okay. I think you just unlocked your powers with Dean's death," Bobby said, wiping the tears off his face.

"But I didn't want to unlock them except to kill Lilith," he wailed.

"I know you didn't," Dean assured him.

"Are you okay, Deanie Beanie?"

"I am now, Sammy. But I should be asking you that."

"I meant to go kill her, but she left," Sam said, beginning to cry again.

"Baby, please don't cry," Dean begged his younger brother.

"I'm trying not to," he sobbed.

"Boys, we need to go," Bobby said. Dean helped Sam up.

The odd family of family walked out of the house.

"I'll drive," Sam told Dean.

"You're in shock and slightly hysterical," Dean pointed out.

"You just died," Sam said.

"But I'm healed, Sammy."

Sam's face crumpled and he began crying again.

"Now what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't want Dean to die," Sam wailed.

"I know you didn't Baby," Dean comforted.

Sam's sobs finally started to taper off again.

"We need to kill Lilith," he told Bobby and Dean hoarsely.

"We have work to do," Bobby said.

The Winchesters got into the Impala, while Bobby got into his vehicle.

They had Lilith to find.

TBC

* * *

This originally started out as a one-shot. I also wasn't going to resurrect Dean, but on Thursday night as I was watching, this weird idea came to mind for a last second reprieve for Dean-Sam's tears bringing Dean back to life. The thought was only there for a second, but this episode and The Office finale were enough to get me to start crying. Then my mind was running so fast, I couldn't sleep. I went to bed at 10:30. I didn't get to sleep until after midnight. This has been an emotional TV week-From Bones to House, to The Office to Supernatural, and to Numb3rs from there. This is not a happy week on TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sam couldn't stop crying. He didn't understand why. Dean was back.

He knew part of the reason was that he was still reeling from Dean's death.

He knew the other reason was that his supposedly dormant powers were now in full force. How had he revived Dean?

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked his brother.

"Nothing," Sam lied.

"Sammy, I've always known when you're lying to me."

"I don't know how I revived you," Sam said, his voice cracking.

"Why are you crying again, Kiddo?"

"I don't know," Sam wailed.

"Tell me what's going on, Samuel."

"My powers are back. And you didn't let me tell you that I love you before you died. And now you're back and I don't know how I died it," he cried.

Dean stared at him. "Sammy, calm down. We'll figure it out."

"But I didn't want my powers back!" he sobbed.

"You just reacted to my death, Sammy. You did nothing wrong."

"I have another power that I didn't have before-Resurrection."

"Can you try the telekinesis?" Dean asked him.

Sam stared at him for a second and then turned to the pen that was lying on the dashboard. He thought about it moving, and it did.

It only moved for a second though.

"I didn't want my powers back," Sam shrieked and began crying again.

Dean winced. "I don't think you had a choice, Kiddo. It just happened."

"Well Lilith is going to be getting a rude awakening since I have my powers. She's going to wish that I had killed her mercifully," Sam said.

Dean stared at his brother. This was the Sam he had been seeing for the past year since his resurrection, but he was meaner.

"She does deserve it," Dean agreed.

"I'm going make it painful. She deserves to hurt for what she did to you."

Dean was beginning to feel bad for Lilith. He didn't feel that bad for her.

Sam would get his revenge in the most violent way.

TBC

* * *

Sorry this one is so short. The next one should be longer. Sam's acting so weird and crying because he' still in shock from Dean dying. He saw Dean die in front of him, so he may even be a little traumatized. I didn't even think about that until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the songs "Come Sail Away" and "Wild World."

Sam still didn't know why he kept crying. He hoped it stopped soon.

Bobby and Dean were extremely worried about the youngest Winchester. Bobby was also worried about Dean. He was acting normal, but Bobby wasn't so sure.

"Sam's traumatized" Missouri explained when Bobby, Dean, and Sam arrived in Kansas.

"That does explain everything," Bobby conceded.

"Why is he so traumatized?" Dean asked. He was still a little confused from his "trip" to the pit and Missouri knew it. Bobby gave him a weird look.

"He saw his brother get killed right on front of him," Missouri reminded Dean.

"That would traumatize anyone," Ellen pointed out.

"I'm tired," Sam whined from the living room.

"Go to sleep," Dean called.

"My mind won't stop working," he called back.

"It'll calm down like it always does, Kiddo."

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Sam shyly asked.

Dean sighed. "Sure, Sammy."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Sam muttered.

"I want to," Dean assured him.

"Sing me a happy song," he commanded.

Dean rolled his eyes. He began to sing _Come Sail Away _to Sam. Sam loved Styx with a passion. Dean had never told his brother, but Mary had always blasted Styx at home. Sam got his love of Styx from Mary and his love of the Eagles from John.

Sam's eyes began to close as Dean neared the end of the song.

He was still awake when the song finished, so Dean began singing _Wild World _by Cat Stevens. Sam liked Cat Stevens.

When Sam fell asleep, Dean went back out to the kitchen.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked.

"Not good," Dean told him.

"You should rest," Missouri told Dean, pushing him into a kitchen chair.

"I'm fine," Dean protested.

"Sit down and stay quiet," Ellen commanded.

"How are _you _feeling?" a concerned Bobby asked.

"Okay," Dean lied. The three shot him a look.

"Don't lie," Missouri warned him.

"I'm having some flashbacks," Dean answered truthfully.

"That's to be expected," Ellen said.

"No one expects you to get over it right away," Bobby assured him.

In the living room, a still wake Sam Winchester listened to the conversation with the new power of hearing from long distances. He began to cry again. Everything was his fault. Everyone around him died. He was cursed.

TBC

* * *

The next chapter should be up soon. Look for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sam had a plan he hoped would work. He was hoping to sneak away in the middle of the night to find Lilith and kill her. Lilith was going to pay for Dean's death, even if Sam had accidentally revived his brother. Lilith deserved to die a very painful death.

When everyone went to bed, Sam got up quietly.

"Samuel Matthew Winchester, where do you think you're going?" Dean demanded when Sam went into the kitchen. Bobby and Ellen were with him.

"Nothing. I was just going to get something to eat," Sam lied.

"Then why do you have your bags?" Bobby asked him.

Sam sighed angrily. "I was just gong to find Lilith," he confessed.

"You don't go on your own. You wait for us," Ellen scolded.

"Lilith needs to die," Sam told his brother, Bobby, and Ellen through clenched teeth.

"Of course she does, but don't you ever try to run off by yourself again! Now go to bed!" Dean told his younger brother angrily.

Sam sighed, and went upstairs. Dean followed his brother.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I don't trust you to be alone right now," Dean said to his brother.

"That's not fair," Sam whined.

"It isn't fair that you want to go off alone to kill Lilith," Dean pointed out.

Sam scowled and got into bed. Dean followed him into the bed. He faced the wall instead of Sam.

Sam sighed angrily. He was twenty-five years old (Was his birthday yesterday or today? He can't remember through the haze of Dean's death and resurrection.) and deserved to be treated as such. He wasn't a baby. Why didn't Dean understand that?

Sam rolled over and accidentally kicked his brother. Dean kicked him back.

"Go to sleep, Sam," Dean warned.

"I'm not tired," Sam whined. He had slept for most of the day because of exhaustion.

"Go to sleep anyway, Sammy."

Sam felt sobs building up again, but he pushed them back down.

Now wasn't the time to cry, even if his brother had been killed right in front of him. Although Sam was glad Dean was alive again, he still felt bad about his powers reappearing.

Bobby was looking at him differently now, like he expected Sam to snap any minute. Missouri was staying out of his mind. Sam knew that because telepathy had joined in on his list of total powers.

Ellen now looked at Sam like she expected him to bring _everyone _back to life.

Sam absolutely hated the way Dean was looking at him.

Dean seemed to be afraid. His brother had never believed Sam was cursed, but Sam just knew Dean saw it that way now. Sam _had _killed everyone he had ever loved. Dean may have thought it was his fault John was dead, but Sam knew better.

If he had just killed Azazel back in that cabin, the car accident wouldn't have happened. John then wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for Dean, who would have been just fine.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep," Dean angrily told Sam.

Sam ignored him. He didn't understand why Dean had faith in him. He was pretty sure Dean had lost all of his faith anyway, when Sam failed to save him from the deal.

Dean hated him. Sam understood that, but it hurt _so _much.

Sam needed to find Lilith badly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean wasn't sure what Sam was thinking about, but he knew it wasn't good.

Sammy felt guilty about something for a long time. It had been eight years since the Stanford fight, and Sam still felt guilty about walking out. Sam also still felt guilty about the asylum, something he still refused to talk about.

"Go to sleep," Dean said to his brother again.

"I'm not tired," Sam said.

"Don't you lie to me, Samuel," Dean warned.

"I'm not lying," Sam protested.

"Samuel Matthew, I've always known when you lied to me."

"I'm not lying," Sam cried.

"Don't yell at me," Dean said.

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"Go to sleep. I'm fine, Kiddo." Dean reluctantly left Sam lying to him alone, because he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer to it. It took awhile for Sam to fall apart when something went wrong.

Sam fell asleep about ten minutes later. It took Dean about an hour to fall asleep because kept having flashbacks about his death and his time in the pit.

Sam was up before Dean.

"He's freaking me out," Ellen informed Dean.

"He's telepathic now," Missouri said.

"What?" a shocked Dean asked.

"His powers-all of them-were unlocked with your death," Bobby explained.

"I told your father all of Sam's powers years ago," Missouri said.

"How many are you talking about?" a worried Dean asked.

"So far, he has premonitions, telekinesis, hearing from long distances, telepathy, and resurrecting with tears. He'll gain empathy, terrakinesis, levitation, electrokinesis, invisibility, astral projection, and teleporting," Missouri explained.

Dean, Bobby, and Ellen could only stare at her in shock.

"Sam's going to freak," Bobby commented.

"No wonder Ruby called him a bomb. Sammy's going to freak," Dean said.

"You're lying," Sam accused Missouri. He had been hiding in the other room, wanting to see what everyone had been talking about.

"I'm not lying," Missouri gently told him.

"Dean," Sam whimpered.

"I know, Kiddo. We'll deal with this," Dean assured his brother.

Sam didn't answer. Instead, he turned around and bolted out the door.

TBC

* * *

I know this is short. I promise next chapter will be longer. Sammy's breakdown about Dean's death, his powers, and everything else isn't going to happen until after the showdown with Lilith. It's going to be a great showdown.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sam ran as fast as he could to get away from Missouri's house.

Why did he have to be so powerful? He didn't even want powers. He was enough of a freak.

Sam's knees buckled just as he arrived at his destination-Mary's grave.

"Mommy, I can't do this. Please help," Sam begged, sobbing.

There was no answer. Sam really didn't expect one.

"John, our baby's hurting," Mary's spirit whispered to her husband's spirit.

"I know, Mare. We need to help him somehow," John's spirit said.

"Daddy, I want you back," Sam wailed.

"Dad can't come back," Dean gently reminded Sam, having followed his brother.

"I want Mommy and Daddy to be back to help. Please help, Dean," Sam pleased, still sobbing and now using his puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy, you know we can't bring Mom and Dad back to life," Dean replied.

"I love them," Sam sobbed.

"I know you do, Sammy. So do I," Dean comforted.

"Don't leave me," Sam begged.

"I'm not going to leave you, Sammy. I promise. If we die, we're going to die together," Dean claimed.

Sam gave his brother a watery smile.

"We have to help them," Mary cried to John.

"You're the psychic one," John pointed out.

"Does that transfer to ghosts?" a skeptical Mary asked.

"That was the stupidest question I have ever heard come out of your mouth, Mallory Jaclyn Winchester," John said, laughing.

Mary glared at her husband. "I thought we agreed that it's Mary for the rest of our lives, John Evan Winchester," she scolded.

"Do you hear something?" Sam asked Dean. He could hear _something _in the background, but he didn't know what.

"I don't hear anything," Dean claimed.

"Hearing us isn't one of his powers," Mary frantically told John.

"Maybe he had one more Missouri didn't know about," John said.

"Your eyes are purple and grey," a scared Dean observed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Your eyes are two different colors, colors that aren't normal in eyes."

Sam was staring straight ahead, freaking Dean out.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Can't you see them?" Sam asked.

"See who?" asked the worried Dean.

"Now he can see us?" Mary cried.

Dean got a weird look on his face and turned around.

Mary and John Winchester were now back in the world of the living.

TBC

* * *

I hoped you liked the twist. I didn't come up with until I was halfway through writing this chapter.

Sorry if you get another author alert-I noticed some errors and had to go back and fix them. I hate when I can't find them immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

"Did you somehow bring us back?" Mary asked Sam.

Sam shrugged, looking panicked. Dean, John, and Mary couldn't blame him. They were a little panicked too.

"Why don't we go back to Missouri's?" John suggested.

"That's a good idea, Dad," Dean said and helped Sam up off the ground.

"I didn't mean to," Sam wailed to his brother as the four Winchesters made their way to Missouri's house.

"I know you didn't. You might not have," Dean comforted.

"I'm tired," Sam confessed.

"You've had a rough couple of weeks," Dean said.

"I've had a rough four years," Sam sobbed. Dean winced, but nodded. He knew Sam was right. Sam was mourning Jessica the first year he was back into the hunting, mourning their father the second, trying to get him out of the deal in his third, and now had a billion powers and was bringing everyone back to life.

"Kiddo, you'll be fine," Dean assured.

When the Winchesters finally got back to Missouri's house, Bobby, Ellen, and Missouri shot Mary and John shocked looks, but gave Sam a knowing look.

"I didn't mean to," Sam cried.

"We know you didn't," Bobby told him.

"I'm hungry," Mary whined.

"So am I," John confessed.

"Can I cook dinner for you today?" Mary asked Missouri, who nodded.

"You're not freaking out?" a surprised Sam asked, having finally calmed down a little.

"No," Ellen told him.

"Who wants chocolate chip cookies?" Mary asked.

John raised his hand first. Mary rolled her eyes at her husband, but smiled.

Slowly, Dean and Bobby's hands began to rise.

"I make the best chocolate cookies you'll ever eat," Mary claimed.

She telekinetically got cookies sheets and all of the necessary ingredients out of the cupboards.

Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Ellen stared at her in shock.

"I was one of the special children that Azazel visited on the sixth month birthday," Mary confessed.

"What are all your powers?" Sam asked.

Mary smiled. "I'm telekinetic as you saw. I can see into the future instead of the past. I have a lot of powers actually. They include molecular manipulation, lumokinesis, umbrakinesis, omni-linguism, psychometry, dream manipulation, echolocation, intangibility, dimensional transportation, temporal duplication, weather manipulation, and aerokinesis."

"That's a whole lot of powers," Sam said about two minutes later.

"I was pretty powerful and Azazel couldn't stand that I gave birth to a magical power," Mary said.

"You're a whole lot powerful," Dean commented.

"I'm surprised you didn't get any powers," Mary told her son.

"Why did I get them?" Sam asked.

Mary shrugged. "Who knows with genetics?"

"Are you okay with having such a powerful wife and son?" Bobby asked John.

John nodded. "Both Mary and Sam can help a whole lot on hunts. We're going to need these powers for Lilith."

"We are going to need to find her soon," Mary agreed.

"How about we talk about that later?" Missouri suggested.

"That's a good idea," Mary said.

"I don't know how to use all my powers," Sam whined.

"Samuel, don't whine. Besides, I'll teach you," Mary promised.

"That's good," Sam said.

About two hours later, the whole group was sitting down to eat Mary's chocolate chip cookies.

"These are good," Dean told his mother while eating with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth," Mary warned.

The Winchesters would only get to experience normality for a little while, before the hunt for Lilith started.

TBC

* * *

I decided to make Mary extremely powerful because Sam is. I got all the powers from Wikipedia and . Some of them are superhero powers, but I don't care. It does make sense though, that Sam is so powerful because Mary is. Who knows, Dean may even get some powers. Maybe Mary comes from a powerful line of chosen ones from Azazel that are all powerful. I don't even know yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

The next day, Dean was still trying to adjust to the fact that his parents were back to life, and his mother was one of the most powerful people alive.

"I love making breakfast," Mary happily informed Ellen and Missouri the next day.

"You love making anything," John pointed out to his wife.

"Good point," Mary conceded, smiling at her husband. Mary and John had married in 1976, and were thrilled when Dean came along three years later.

"Can we take the Impala for a ride for old time's sake?" John asked Dean. He knew how much the car meant to Dean.

"Sure," Dean said. He figured his parents deserved it.

Mary giggled. "What?" asked Sam, having woken up feeling slightly better.

"I know why you love the Impala so much," Mary sing-songed.

"Why's that?" Dean asked, curiously. He had always wondered why he did like the car so much.

"You were conceived on the hood of the Impala," John informed his son. Sam burst out laughing, and Dean sent a glare towards his brother.

"Don't laugh," Mary warned her youngest.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Don't tell him," John warned his wife.

"We already told Dean where he was conceived," Mary pointed out.

"I know, but Sammy's conception is more embarrassing," John said. Mary glared at her, reading his mind.

"John Winchester, stop thinking about how we never made it to the bed when we made love!" Mary cried, not realizing she had said it out loud.

Bobby, Dean, and Sam choked on what they were eating for breakfast. Ellen and Missouri exchanged shocked looks.

"Never?" asked Sam once he had recovered.

"Now look what you made me say," Mary told John, laughing.

"I didn't make you do anything," John protested.

"You were thinking really bad thoughts, John."

"I can't help it, because my wife is so beautiful," John said, complimenting his wife. He knew that complimenting Mary was a good thing, and always had been.

"I know when you're lying," Mary pointed out.

"This is weird," John said.

"It's not as weird when I do it," Missouri pointed out.

"I never had my wife read my mind before," John said.

"We got completely off track. Tell us how Sammy was conceived," Dean begged, wanting Sammy to be humiliated by his story of his conception like he had been. He did think it was cool that he had been conceived on the Impala, though.

"He was conceived on our kitchen table," Mary said. Dean burst out laughing.

"It promptly broke," John explained.

"It was too much weight," Mary explained.

"Mare, let's go," John told his wife. He really wanted to be with his wife alone. They had been alone as ghosts, but it hadn't been the same.

"I'm coming," Mary assured her husband, quickly washing, drying, and putting the dishes away with her telekinesis.

Mary and John went out to the Impala. John went to get into the driver's seat, but Mary protested.

"What are they doing?" Sam asked his brother.

"Fighting over who gets to drive," Dean explained, happy that Sammy was finally getting back to normal.

"It's my car," Mary told her husband. John sighed and tossed his wife the car keys.

"Did she just say the car was hers?" Dean asked his brother. Sam nodded.

"It explains why your father always freaked about you taking care of the car," Bobby said.

"I missed you, Baby," Mary cooed to the Impala. Dean and Sam stared at their mother in shock.

"I guess you get that from her," Sam informed his brother.

"I guess I did," Dean said.

When Mary and John hadn't returned two hours, everyone began to get worried.

Dean went outside, but came back in looking disgusted.

"Are they back?" Sam asked, noticing his brother's face.

"They're back," he confirmed, knowing instinctively that he had just been scarred for life.

"What's wrong?" Ellen asked, concerned.

"They were doing something gross in my car," Dean cried. Sam burst out laughing and had to sit down in a chair.

"They haven't really seen each other in twenty-five years," Missouri pointed out.

"I'm going to have to disinfect my car and now I'm scarred for life!" Dean cried as Sam continued laughing.

Mary and John came back into the house about an hour and half later. Dean went out to disinfect the Impala, while Sam worked on learning on how to use his powers with his mother.

About ten minutes into Mary helping Sam with his powers, she turned pale and bolted to the bathroom. John followed his wife as she threw up several times.

Dean and Sam were worried about their mother, but they knew that John, Missouri, and Ellen would take care of her.

TBC

* * *

I figured the Winchesters needed a little bit of normalcy before they went to find Lilith. Dean will get a power eventually. I just have to figure out what it is. The next update will be soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Mary Winchester had a suspicion about what was wrong with her.

"Are you sure?" John had asked. He wasn't worried about anything, since Azazel was now dead.

"I'm pretty sure," Mary told him. She was excited, and knew that things would be change drastically for her family. It was important that they find Lilith.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his mother when she and John finally came out of the bathroom. He was really worried about his mother.

"I'm fine, Baby. It's just the flu," Mary assured her son. She hated lying to him, but it was important right now.

Dean shot his father a knowing look. John wondered how he had guessed. At least Sammy was naïve enough to believe his mother.

"Can we find out where Lilith is?" Sam asked his mother. He wanted to kill that little demonic witch for even laying a finger on his brother.

"We can find her," Mary told her son. She was worried about Sammy. He had seemed traumatized earlier, but now seemed back to normal. Briefly, she wondered if he was going to suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She pushed that thought away, because she needed to think about that later. Right now, Mary Winchester had more important things to think about.

"Dean, come on over here," Missouri called.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked. She had tested her oldest when he was a baby, and Dean had showed no signs of powers.

"He has a few powers that didn't manifest," Missouri corrected. She hadn't even known about Dean's powers until after his resurrection this time around.

"What are they?" Mary asked her. She had thought she had one normal son and one magical son, but it turns out she now had two sons with powers.

"He can water-breathe, manipulate time, and the ability to see auras," Missouri explained.

"Why doesn't he have as many powers as Sammy and I do?" Mary asked. Her son could live life normally (When would he ever been underwater?), and she was thrilled. Okay, he was going to hunt, but he could be a normal hunter.

"You were trying to suppress your powers during your pregnancy with him so you could be normal," Missouri pointed out. Mary sighed. Missouri was right. Mary had been so determined to be normal ("You can never be normal," her adoptive hunter father had screamed at her when she told him she wanted out of the hunting lifestyle. Eighteen year old Mary had hightailed it out of California and chose to move to Kansas.) that she had suppressed her powers for years. After Dean's birth, her powers had come bursting out, and Mary had reluctantly started using them again. She had used her powers a lot during her pregnancy with Sammy.

"She's right," Mary confessed to her husband and sons.

"Why did you suppress them?" Sam asked. He was curious to find out.

"I wanted to be normal," Mary sheepishly told them.

"You and Mom are more alike than I thought," Dean said to his brother. Sam laughed, but didn't deny it.

"You can find Lilith by tracking her aura," Missouri explained to Dean, who was now freaking out a little. He had always worried about Sammy and his powers, and now he had himself to worry about.

"It's going to be hard," Mary warned her son. She knew how hard it was to learn how to use powers. She had been using hers since birth, according to her biological mother's journal.

"Of course it is," Bobby said. He liked Mary, and he liked John even more now that Mary was back.

"We need to talk to my adoptive father," Mary said, sighing. She hadn't seen him in years, so she didn't know how he would react.

"Who's your adoptive father?" John asked curiously. His wife had never liked to talk about her past, and John now knew why.

"Rufus Turner," Mary explained, shocking both Bobby and Dean. Dean had just met Rufus three weeks earlier. Bobby had known him for years, and Rufus had never mentioned having a daughter.

"Why didn't he say something when I saw him?" Dean asked his mother.

"We had a huge fight and I left. We agreed to never mention each other again. I made sure he stayed out of my life. I didn't tell him about your father or you boys," Mary explained. She couldn't believe her son had met her father. Actually, she couldn't believe her father had let John in.

"I guess we're going to go see Rufus," John said. He had never met the man, but he knew that Rufus was paranoid.

Mary turned pale and bolted to the bathroom. John followed his wife in again. This time, Dean followed them. Sam decided to follow Dean in, since he was worried about his mother.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"Nothing," Mary lied again. She hoped Sammy believed her lie.

"I don't believe you," Sam sing-songed. Mary exchanged a look with her husband and he nodded.

"I'm pregnant. The baby died with me, but since I was resurrected, the baby was too. I'm about two months along. Your father and I were thinking that I was pregnant again when I died, but we weren't sure. He knocked me up when you were four months old. If I had survived, you and your little sibling would have been thirteen months apart," Mary confessed.

"Congratulations," Dean told his mother. He couldn't wait to be a big brother again. It was going to be awesome with a new baby around.

"Thanks," John told his son. He was excited about the baby his wife was carrying. He hoped the baby was a girl because he had already raised Sam and Dean. He had wanted a little girl so badly, but he had given up on more kids after Mary's death.

"I'm happy for you," Sam told his parents. He was excited about becoming a big brother (He was going to be just like Dean!), but he had to find Lilith and kill her. That was the most important thing.

Missouri sat down with Dean to help him find Lilith.

Dean finally got a location on Lilith about ten minutes later.

The hunt was on.

TBC

* * *

Mary's pregnancy has been planned from the beginning. I just love the idea of Sam becoming a big brother, and the boys helping their resurrected parents with a baby sibling. (I know the gender, but I'm not telling you yet.) The next chapter will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

One side effect of Mary's pregnancy was that her powers tended to short out on her. It had happened with Sam. It probably would have happened with Dean if she hadn't been suppressing her powers.

"Stop it," Mary whined to her unborn baby.

"I don't think the baby can hear you," John told his wife. He loved how weird Mary was.

"I know that," an annoyed Mary shot back.

"Do you always fight like this?" a curious Sam asked. He had never seen his parents together because of Mary's death when he was six months old.

"Kiddo, we've been dead for awhile. We need a good fight," John explained to his son.

"Fights are so much fun," Mary said. She loved fighting with her husband, because he always got creative afterwards.

Sam and Dean made a face at them. They had immediately understood what Mary was referring to.

"You're going to fight just for the make-up part of it?" Dean questioned, desperately wishing he hadn't said that.

Mary nodded. "The last time we fought, I think your father knocked me up with this baby," she said, surprised. She couldn't believe that she remembered that. Dean glared at his mother, while Sam sent a glare towards his brother.

"Well at least something great came out of that fight," John said.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Bobby asked. He loved the Winchesters, but Mary and John were sickening sometimes. It was times like these he missed his own wife, Aurora. Aurora had been such a great woman. Bobby and Aurora had been so happy together. Three weeks before her possession and Bobby's introduction to the hunting world, Aurora had suffered a miscarriage. Bobby thought now that the miscarriage had left his wife wide open for the possession.

"Sure," Mary answered. She had figured out who Bobby was thinking about, and knew that he missed his wife. Mary had known Aurora Singer. Aurora and Mary had left the supernatural world together. Of course, back then she had been known as Mary Turner, and Aurora had been known as Aurora Murphy.

"What are you thinking about?" Ellen asked Mary. She liked John's wife.

Mary shrugged. "I'm thinking about where John and I are going to live. Dean and Sam may be out of the house, but with a new baby on the way, we need somewhere permanent. Of course, we're probably going to hunt occasionally."

Ellen glanced at the boys and then turned to Mary and Missouri. "Bobby and I are moving in together," she confessed. Missouri gave her a knowing smile, but Mary hugged her.

"He does love you," Missouri pointed out. She had seen the vibes between Ellen and Bobby long before they became a couple.

"I love him too," Ellen told them. She hadn't felt this way since meeting Bill Harvelle.

"That's good," Mary assured her. She liked Ellen, and hoped they became friends.

Four hours later, the group of hunters entered Cleveland, Ohio, where Lilith had fled after failing to kill Sam.

"Please stay here," John told his wife. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he was worrying about Mary and Baby Winchester.

"I'm very powerful," Mary protested, knowing her powers could short out again.

"Mare, the baby's shorting your powers out and I don't want you hurt," John told his wife. He smiled at her and the two began to make out.

"Ewww," Sam cried, trying not to think about the fact that he was going to kill one of the most demons ever. Dean would have burst out laughing, but he wasn't paying attention to his brother. He was having a flashback to his time in the pit.

"Dean, snap out of it," a worried John called. He still had flashbacks to his time _there_ occasionally, and he had been there a whole lot longer than Dean.

Dean heard his father, and he turned around so fast, he got dizzy. "Remind me not to do that again," he moaned as he felt nausea build up.

"Try not to have any more flashbacks, Kiddo," Mary told him. She was worried about both her sons, and the baby she couldn't wait to meet.

"I'll try," Dean promised, smiling at his mother. He hoped that he wouldn't have any more flashbacks. This was not a good thing at all. He needed to protect Sammy. Sammy was his number one priority, and always had been. He always would be.

Sam entered the decrepit house, everyone following him.

"Sammy, you found me," Lilith sing-songed in the body of her new host-a fifteen year old girl killed in a car accident only four hours earlier.

"Of course I found you. You're a very easy demon to find," Sam mocked. He couldn't wait to kill her. Lilith would die nice and slowly. She deserved all the pain in the world.

"It's a shame I have to kill you," Lilith told him. She didn't know how the boy had escaped her wrath earlier, but he was going to pay.

"No, Lilith. It's not a shame because I'm going to kill you," Sam told her angrily. Behind him, Bobby, Dean, and John exchanged a panicked look. They were happy that Missouri, Ellen, and Mary were staying in the car.

"I'd like to see you try, little boy," Lilith taunted. She knew that Samuel wouldn't be able to kill her. She was invulnerable.

"I escaped you last time," Sam mocked. He was confident in his ability to kill Lilith.

Lilith grew angrier at that comment, but prepared to kill Sam. He would not be escaping this time.

She went to go kill him with her mind, but Sam stuck Ruby's knife through her heart first.

Lilith stared in shock and sparks erupted from her body. She and her new host collapsed on the floor, both dead.

"You did it," John assured his son, who was now quiet.

Sam didn't answer. Instead he took Ruby's knife out of the host's body, and continued to stab Lilith over and over again.

"It's over," Dean assured his brother.

"She killed you," Sam whispered. His knees buckled, but Dean caught him. Sam finally began to sob for all that had happened.

John and Bobby went back to the car. Dean and Sam needed some time alone to deal with things.

"I'm okay, now Sammy. You saved me," Dean told him.

"I don't want you to hate me," Sam wailed. He hadn't meant to say that, and began to cry even harder.

"I don't hate you," Dean told his brother. Where did his brother get this stuff? He was the most depressed person Dean had ever met, besides himself. Dean was pretty sure he had been suffering from clinical depression after John died for him.

"Then you don't love me," Sam wept. He knew Dean didn't love him.

"Of course I love you, Sammy. Don't you ever think that again, Baby. You're the most important person in my life."

Sam sniffled and looked up at his brother. "I love you too," Sam told Dean.

Dean helped his brother up, and they headed back to the car.

Lilith was dead, and Dean was alive.

Sam felt happy for the first time since John's death. He thought about his newly found happiness the entire time Bobby drove back to Kansas.

Things would change for the better for the Winchesters in the next few years.

TBC

* * *

Next chapter is the epilogue. You'll find out what happens with the Winchester family, and Bobby and Ellen. I'll probably update tomorrow, after I get home from school. I only have half a day, and then graduation practice. I don't know how long that'll be, but I'm still getting out earlier. Thursday is graduation, so I can't wait.

I have an idea for another story set post "No Rest For The Wicked". Tell me if you like this idea: Sam is so devastated over his brother's death (Dean won't be resurrected in this story, I think.) that he spirals into a depression and becomes an alcoholic.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Dean and Sam sat and watched as the kids played. Their wives were currently having a girl's night out, and their mother, Ellen, and Missouri were with them.

John and Bobby were on a hunt, but expected to be back in a few days.

"Dean, did you see me?" eight year old Aurora asked her older brother. Dean was a cool big brother and so was Sam.

"Of course I did," Dean assured his little sister. He and Sam were a little overprotective of the little girl.

Aurora Ellen Winchester had been born on December 24th, 2008 after thirty-two hours of labor. Mary had been exhausted. John, fighting his exhaustion off, claimed that he knew his third child was a girl. Aurora was an empath, but that was her only power. At birth, Aurora had weighed eight pounds, thirteen ounces. Now, the eight year old was a bundle of energy. Her big brothers spoiled her.

Mary and John welcomed their fourth child on April 2nd, 2013. The couple named their second daughter Rhiannon Missouri Winchester. Rhiannon arrived after sixteen hours of labor, and had been nine pounds, two ounces. She was telekinetic, but that seemed to be her own powerful. The now four year old worshipped the ground her older brothers and sister walked on. Aurora and Rhiannon were adored by their three older siblings.

In 2010, Ruby and Sam had admitted their feelings for each other. Ruby Jane "Malton" ("I needed to make up a name," Ruby had told her future husband.) and Samuel Matthew Winchester had married on June 15th, 2011. Ruby had learned of her pregnancy just two months later. On March 23rd, 2012, Ruby and Sam had welcomed a son after a six hour labor. Missouri had attributed Ruby's short labor to the fact that she was a demon, but Ruby had revealed her own mother had been in labor with her for only four hours. Ruby and Sam named their son Dean John Winchester. Nicknamed DJ, the little boy was now five.

Ruby had given birth again on May 5th, 2014 to a second son named Robert Caleb Winchester. He was nicknamed Caleb. Caleb was now three and a little boy who loved to scare his parents by teleporting to Grandma Mary and Grandpa John's house. DJ was fiercely overprotective of Caleb, and Ruby and Sam attributed it to the fact that Dean told him big brothers were in charge of their little brothers.

Third son James Rufus Winchester had made his appearance into the world on July 7th, 2015. ("I can't believe you got me knocked up again when we just had a baby," Ruby had screamed at her husband when the pregnancy test came out positive. "My dad did the same thing," Sam had pointed out, very unwisely.) Jamie was now two, and adored by both older brothers.

The fourth and fifth Winchester boys ("You knocked me up with twins," Ruby had screeched after seeing the sonogram. "I have great sperm?" Sam had asked his wife, receiving a glare from the very hormonal demon.) had been born on August 31st, 2016. They had been named Andrew Joshua and Ash Benjamin Winchester. Andrew and Ash, now fourteen months old, were now running around everywhere.

Dean loved his five nephews, and spoiled them rotten. He had his own children to spoil, with wife Lisa Braeden-Winchester. Dean had gotten in touch with Lisa again, and learned she had lied about Ben not being his.

Benjamin Isaac Braeden-Winchester was now eighteen. He was now involved in hunting. Ben still had his father's taste in music.

Mallory Ruby Braeden-Winchester, named after her grandmother and aunt, had been born on July 26th, 2010. May, now seven, tried to rule her five cousins. Ben tried to rule them all.

Samuel John Braeden-Winchester followed May on September 6th, 2012. Samuel was now four, and was very close with DJ.

Emma Grace Braeden-Winchester was born on February 14th, 2014, and she was Dean and Lisa's final child. They had decided that four kids were enough. Emma was the only child from Dean and Lisa to have a power: Telepathy. The little girl, now three, was spoiled by John, Bobby, Dean, and Sam.

Ellen and Bobby had eloped to Vegas shortly after Lilith's death. A very pregnant Jo, Dean, Sam, Missouri, John, and Mary followed. Jo had gotten pregnant by a hunter the boys knew-Jefferson Charles. Jo and Jefferson now had a nine year old son named William Anthony Harvelle-Charles, and he was nicknamed Liam. Liam was Jo's only child. Jefferson had been killed by a wendigo only seven weeks after Liam's birth.

Ellen Harvelle was now Ellen Singer. Tamara had married another hunter named Carter Davis. Tamara and Carter had been out on a hunt when they were killed by the demon known as Megan. They left behind eight month old twins in 2009 named Dylan Logan and Nora Jayden. After talking things over, Ellen and Bobby had adopted the twins, who were now seven.

Mary and John had moved in with Bobby and Ellen temporarily, but had moved out after buying a house.

Dean and Sam bought a twelve bedroom house so they could live together. ("You two have serious separation anxiety," Lisa had pointed out. "They're Sam and Dean," Ruby had pointed out, as if that had explained everything.)

All the Winchester kids referred to Bobby as Grandpa Bobby, because he was like another grandfather to them. Ellen was Grandma Ellen, a title she enjoyed immensely.

Dean now worked part-time as a mechanic for Bobby. John also worked with him. Dean still had the Impala, and he was going to give it to Ben after his death. ("Why can't I have it now?" a sixteen year old Ben had whined. "We're still using it," Sam had quickly said to his nephew.)

Life was normal for the Winchesters, but their normal. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and John still occasionally hunted, but those hunts were now few and far between.

Everything was perfect for the Winchester family.

The End

* * *

I purposely made Aurora and Rhiannon four years apart, like Sam and Dean. History had to repeat itself a little. I like Sam and Ruby together. I made Ben the son of Dean because he has to be. I was going to put Dean with either Jo or Cassie, but decided not to. Lisa's a better choice anyway. Look for my next story soon. I want to finish some of my WIPs before I start another story. I have a bad habit of too many WIPs at once. Hope you liked this ending.


End file.
